The present invention is directed to an accessory handle, or support handle, for use with a standard or folding walker.
Most individuals who utilize a walker require some form of support and assistance when rising from or returning to a seated position. No difficulty is found if the seated position includes armrests for which the individual is able to place one or both hands to improve the leverage and safety of rising or lowering. However, if the seated position has no armrests, individuals may experience great difficulty rising or lowering themselves. This is especially true when an individual may be seated on items such as a toilet, low couch, bed, or armless chairs.
It is therefore desirable to have a device which will assist individuals who utilize a walker in rising and lowering themselves from seated positions. Such a device would allow them increased seating options, and increased independence for their daily lives.